As is known, systems, methods, and structures that employ photonic integrated circuits (PICs) and directed light emitted therefrom are expected to find widespread applicability in many contemporary applications including light detection and ranging (LiDAR), free space communications, and holographic displays. Accordingly, systems, methods, and structures that facilitate the emission or directional control of light emitted from PICs would represent a welcome addition to the art.